1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the occlusion of atrial appendages and other anatomic structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Atrial fibrillation occurs when anatomical obstacles in the heart disrupt the normally uniform propagation of electrical impulses in the atria. These anatomical obstacles (called “conduction blocks”) can cause the electrical impulse to degenerate into several circular wavelets that circulate about the obstacles. The wavelets (called “reentry circuits”) disrupt the normally uniform activation of the left and right atria. Because of a loss of atrioventricular synchrony, the people who suffer from atrial fibrillation also suffer the consequences of impaired hemodynamics and loss of cardiac efficiency. They are also at much greater risk of strokes and other thromboembolic complications because of loss of effective contraction and atrial stasis. With respect to strokes, thrombus can form in left atrial appendage, break off, and cause a stroke. The risk of stroke for people with atrial fibrillation is about five (5) times that of those who do not have atrial fibrillation.
A variety of atrial appendage occlusion apparatus and methods have been proposed, including those illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,017,349, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Although such apparatus and methods have proven to be a significant advance in the art, the present inventor has determined that atrial appendage occlusion apparatus and methods are susceptible to improvement.